


Waiting

by funkle my grunkle (nippy96)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, F/M, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy96/pseuds/funkle%20my%20grunkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to make Ford happy, but you’re not quite sure that you’re ready for the next step. Gender neutral reader, mentions to sex but no actual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> i have a really hard time characterizing Ford so… hopefully this isn’t massively ooc. this was kinda made for/inspired by @sovonight/@veusin (on tumblr). they just draw and write Ford so tenderly and i wanted to pay homage to their work. hopefully i did it justice…!

He could feel your pulse on his lips.

You could feel his mouth on your neck.

Both of you were in his bed, laying on your sides, facing one another. Ford had finally removed his trench coat--still a surprisingly rare sight, even though you two had been together for a while now--but other than that, both of you were still fully clothed.  Despite loving and trusting Ford with all your heart, you still felt wary about doing anything more than making-out. When you told this to Ford, he completely understood. With the most gentle look in his eyes, he said that he would wait as long as you needed. And that was the end of that.

However, this morning, you had woken up next to Ford. This was nothing new, except you had an overwhelming feeling of distance between you and Ford. It was an unbearable feeling. And you had no idea how to remedy this concern. You loved him so much and just wanted to make him happy and feel connected to him. So, when he woke up, you told him that you were ready.

The two of you decided it would be best to wait until night, help “set the mood,” as Ford had stated bashfully. It was a normal day, if not a little more awkward than usual. But, when evening came and night set in, you felt more and more nervous. You love him, and he loves you. You wanted this. But you couldn’t ignore a certain uneasiness build within you. 

You just kept telling yourself,  _ I’m ready, I’m ready, I’m ready _ . 

Ford sat you on the bed and seated himself next you. His large, six-fingered hand reached over to cover your own hand. He looked you in the eyes, oh those beautiful gentle brown eyes of his, and asked if you were ready. You replied yes, of course you were. But you also felt a twist in your stomach as those words were spoken. 

Luckily, this feeling was soon forgotten. As any other usual make-out session, Ford was taking things slowly, as you liked. Kissing this handsome, unbelievably intelligent, brave, considerate man had eased your tension. You felt so comfortable, so right beneath his touch. As each of you pulled away to breathe, you admired his sexily disheveled appearance: his rustled, graying hair (thanks to you running your hands through it), his flustered cheeks overlaid with stubble, his bright red lips, his skewed glasses. And though you couldn’t know it, he was thinking similar thoughts about you and your current messily beautiful state. Unable to help yourself, you dove back in to give him kisses all over his wonderful face. He reciprocated this favor by running his lips down your neck. Still, this was nothing new, and you enjoyed it. 

But that began to change when Ford reached for the hem of your shirt. The look in your eyes told him that you felt apprehensive, and he paused. 

“...Maybe you can talk off your shirt first?” You asked, denying the sinking feeling in your chest.

Ford blushed and gave a nervous chuckle, but happily complied. “Oh, yes, of course! I’m sorry I didn’t think of this sooner. Of course you’d feel better with me, ah, exposed as well.”

As he pulled off his red sweater, you were in awe of his body. Despite his numerous scars and aging skin, he still had quite the physique. And the hair on his chest accentuated his form quite nicely. After staring for a bit, you realized Ford was looking quite uncomfortable, biting his lip.

He spoke up, “Yeah, I know the scars aren’t very sightly. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, Ford,” you responded, “that’s not at  _ all  _ why I was staring. Your body is just so amazing. Beautiful.” This put a shy smile on Ford’s face.

Wanting to reassure him (and indulge yourself), you began kissing him again and running your hands all over his chest and arms. You could feel his muscles twitch as you felt them up and down. Ford began to moan lightly into the kiss. He was too cute. But again, you noticed Ford’s hands reaching for you shirt. It was about halfway gone before you broke the kiss abruptly, surprising him.

“Is something wrong?” He questioned. 

“No, it’s just… I just…” You didn’t know where to begin. You truly  _ did _ want to have sex with Ford, but at the same time, this just didn’t feel right. You didn’t feel ready. Tears welled up in your eyes and Ford immediately embraced you, looking worried. 

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready. I love you, you don’t need to do this for me, I will love you regardless.” His deep voice was soothing, but you couldn’t help but think that you had disappointed him; you informed him of this concern. 

Six of his fingers wrapped around your hand as he said, “There’s no way I could be disappointed right now. Just being able to hold your hand like this is more than I could  _ ever _ hope for.” His voice sounded so sincere that you couldn’t help but believe him. He kept going, “Is there any way I can help maybe ease you into this? N-not that we need to, of course. It just seemed like you were enjoying yourself beforehand.”

You let out a light giggle and muttered, “Well, I  _ was _ appreciating just how amazing you look underneath that sweater.” 

“If you want,” Ford remarked while bashfully laying back down on the bed, “you can continue. I don’t have to move an inch.” He splayed himself out, looking like he was ready to make a snow angel. Despite his soft-yet-strong build, his position and his scars made him look so vulnerable. This couldn’t have been very easy for him, to surrender himself so completely after 30 years of living on-edge. 

He trusted you.

You smiled and leaned over him, “Thank you, Ford. I love you.” You sat yourself on top of him and returned to savoring the sight and feel of his upper half. You ran your fingers along the the soft ridges of his scars while you began kissing down his neck and all over his torso. The little noises he emitted were too precious, and it made you want to caress him even more. Ford was especially sensitive around his nipples (made obvious by his erratic breathing when you grazed over them) and you paid special attention to them. Once you had your fill, you reveled in his beautiful blushing face, looking up at you is such adoration. 

Laying back down next to him, you turned towards him and held one another. You pressed yourself against his warm, broad chest while his spectacularly strange hand began running through your hair. It all felt so right.

Ford spoke up, “I’m so lucky to have you.”

And you thought the exact same thing. 

  
  



End file.
